Leave me alone
by ebbs-imagination
Summary: What happens to Pepper when she breaks Tony patience? How did Pepper feel? Read and find out?


**So I decided to do this one shot, I was inspired so yeah. Hope you like it ! Leave a beautiful comment below!**

Leave me alone

Tony was in the lab fixing Iron Man after the fight with Ghost. He was sick and tired the same story all over again, ghost already knowing his identity. Just like everything in the world they wanted to destroy him.

"Aghhhhh! Same shit every single day!" Tony through his screwdriver

The doors to the lap opened and Pepper walked in.

"Tony! Are you alright? I seen the

Problem right now and I-" Pepper continued

"Pepper not now I want to be alone" Tony said ignoring her and getting back to fixing the armor

"But look you have cuts on your face and arm, you-" Pepper said looked at him with worry

"Pepper I'm fine, just leave!" Tony yelled

"No Tony! Look at you, your hurt and you need to heal-"

"Pepper enough I'm fine! GO! " He said still looking away

"Tony, look you need help, I can help-"

"Pepper ! Don't you get it leave I don't want you here !" Tony looked at her

"Tony stop yelling, I'll help you just let me-" Pepper grabbed his arm and that was it

He snapped and struck her to the floor, Pepper looked at him with wide eyes as his eyes change color

"PEPPER! GET OUT ! I DON'T NEED YOU! OR YOUR STUPID HELP! YOUR SO IGNORANT! LEAVE ME TO HELL ALONE ! FUCK OFF! Tony screamed to the top of his lungs. Pepper slapped him straight in the face with all her strength.

"I ALWAYS HELP OUT BECAUSE I CARE FOR YOU AND HIT ME ? I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THIS BETTER THAN TO SEE THAT YOU WOULD ACTUALLY PUSH ME TO THE FLOOR! I BELIEVED IN YOU TONY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE LIKE YOUR DAD! but your not you just like Ghost! " Pepper stormed off and left the lab crying

Tony was shocked, disgusted,frustrated at himself. How could he have done that? To Pepper, to HIS Pepper. Tony landed on the floor. All she wanted to do was help and be totally pushed her, literally.

Pepper ran off the lab and ran into Rhodey

"Hey Pep I thought you were hom-" Rhodey didn't get to finish when her saw Pepper crying. Pepper actually crying, he had never seen her cry

"Hey, Pepper what's wrong?" Rhodey asked

"Nothing I want to go home" Pepper said getting up

"Not until you tell me what happened, what happened to your arm" Rhodey asked shocked. Tony had left her a bruise from when he pushed her

"Why don't you ask your Mr. Hulk inside" Pepper said crying

Rhodey hugged her and let her go

"Rhodey I have to go" Pepper left in her car

Rhodey ran in the lab

"Tony! What happen to Pepper ?!" He yelled. He found him in the floor with his head on his knees

"Tony! What happen?" But Tony didn't answer

"Jarvis replay scene " Rhodey demanded

"Stir I don't think you would like to-"Jarvis said

"Play the tape " Rhodey demanded again

The scene replayed and Rhodey stood there shocked at what her saw

"You yelled at her! You pushed her! "Rhodey yelled

"I didn't know what was I doing, I was stressed I-"

"You pushed her when she needed you and you needed her. What the hell Tony why in earth would you do that!" Rhodey asked looking at Tony

"I'm sorry something came over me! I didn't know" Tony said

"Your an idiot ! I thought you loved her! Dude but it looks like you don't " Rhodey looked at Tony

"I do! I was stressed and it came out on her . I'm so stupid !" Tony punched the wall and left a dent on the wall

"Tony I can't believe you. It's sick to see that you actually hit her " Rhodey said crashing his arms

"I didn't hit her, I ... Pushed... Her to the .. Floor" Tony signed with anger

"Go look for her now !"

With that Tony left and got in his car, figuring out a plan to help her understand

Pepper drove wiping her tears " Stupid Tony, " Pepper cursed

She drove above the speed limit, she didn't know she had just passed a red light. Her eyes were blurry. Everything went white.

Rhodey's phone rang .

"Hello?" Rhodey asked curious

"Hello? Are you a brother of Patricia Potts?" A lady asked

"Um yeah she's by bestfriend" Rhodey asked with worry

"I'm sorry to inform you but you sister was in a terrible accident" the lady informed

Rhodey was speechless he dropped his hand and her eyes got blurry

"She is being taken to NY hospital " with that she hanged up

Rhodey didn't know what to do, he dialed Tony with shaky hands

"Rhodey I can't talk I'm heading to Pe-"

"Tony" Rhodey said with his sad voice

"Rhodey? What's happened?"

" it's Pepper. She crashed "

Tony stopped the car "What!? She can't she was-"

"She had her car. The police called me right now, they took her to NY hospital"

Tony let tears fall of his eyes. He caused this. HE caused it, he should of stopped her

Rhodey and Tony went to the hospital, Tony entered screaming

"Where's Pepper ! "

"She's still in surgery. Sir please wait until the doctor comes out!"

"No let me in I need to see her!" Tony pushed his way in but security got him and sat him down. Everything was paused and was slow. He wanted to see her now, hug her and kiss her and to tell her he was sorry.

They waited. Waited . And waited. Almost three hours. By then Roberta came in

"Honey what happened"

"Pepper got in an accident that's all I know so far" Rhodey informed

"How did this happen" Roberta said with worry

"It's my fault mom. I'm the reason she crashed " Tony said, he looked awful

"Tony it's not your fault, everyone argues. It's not your fault she crashed"

"They don't fight that bad " Tony said sad

Rhodey hugged his brother

"Patricia Potts ?" The doctor asked

All three of them got up

"Is she okay?" Tony asked

" Ms. Potts is in a bad condition, she has a broken arm, she broke three ribs, has a sprain ankle and various cuts and bruises form the class"

"Can we see her?" Roberta asked

"You guys may" the doctor said

He led him to the room, there laid Pepper with a bunch of bandages on her face, her arm in a cast and a patch on her head

Tony sat next too her bed kissing her hand,

"Hey Pep, "Tony said, letting out a tear

"She's still knocked out from the anesthesia "

"Thank you doc " Rhodey said heading to Pepper

"It's my fault " tony said looking at Pepper

"Honey it's not your fault" Roberta's rubbed his back

Rhodey kissed Peppers forehead

"She put me as her brother" Rhodey smiled

"She did?" Roberta asked

"Yeah when the police called me" Rhodey smiled

The whole time, they were silent looking at Pepper, Tony never let her hand go, he looked at her and felt sorry for what he did to her. She just wanted to help.

"Tony we should go, we'll come back tomorrow " Roberta said getting up

"No. I'm staying you guys can go" Tony said looking at Pepper

"Honey, we can come back tomorrow " Roberta said

"Mom please I want to stay" Tony said

"Alright" Roberta said kissing him on the head, Rhodey hugged him

When Roberta and Rhodey left. Tony looked a Pepper

"Pep, hey I'm sorry, I need you to wake up, I need you here, I need you to forgive me. I need you here with me" Tony kissed her lips

"You were right I need your help and I need you here with me" Tony pleaded

Midnight came and nothing, hours came by and nothing, it turned to be 5 am and Pepper stirred, it made Tony's head shot up, ignoring the massive headache he had

"Pepper?" Tony asked and holding peppers hand

"Tony?" Pepper asked

"Pepper it me" Tony smiled

Pepper opened her eyes and looked at him. She started to cry,

"Pepper don't cry, I'm so sorry I yelled at you like that, I'm so so so sorry, I'm sorry I pushed. I should of never done that, I'm really sorry Bab-Pepper, I'm so so sorry!" Tony pleased

"Tony, I'm sorry I should of left you alone-"

"No Pepper, don't okay in sorry I yelled at you" Tony kissed her hand

"It hurt you know" Pepper looked at her arm

"I know I was stupid I'm sorry"

Tony said

"Can you tell me what happened?" Tony said looking at her

Pepper signed "I remember being so mad at you, I was thinking of you as I was driving and I got even more mad, I pressed the gas even further. I think I passed a red light and I remember seeing glass and then everything turned white."

Pepper looked down

"I'd thought I'd never be so mad at you" Pepper looked at him

"I don't know what I was thinking I'm sorry"

"You did scare me, you shouldn't have treated me like that Tony and yeah I was too stubborn to listen." She said

"No it was my fault, I was a misunderstanding " he said

"Well your gonna make it up to me" she crossed her good arm

"And what's that" Tony smiled

"You get to treat me for a whole 2 weeks to make it fair." Pepper smiled

"Okay that's fair" Tony chuckled

"Pepper, I will never lay a finger on you again, and in really sorry" Tony looked at her

"It's fine I know you were stressed"She replied

"Okay" he kissed her hand

"I heard what you said last night" Pepper smirked

"What?" Tony asked

"Don't act dumb" Pepper let go of his hand

"What I'm not! " Tony laughed

"Okay then" Pepper crossed her good arm

"Okay, okay you weren't suppose to hear that" Tony blushed

"Yeah I was. YOU like me!" Pepper laughed

"I think love is the proper word" and Tony Kissed her

She felt an electric shock down her spine and she kissed him back

"Well well well, watch out don't swallow each other now" Rhodey smirked

"James " Roberta playfully slapped him

"Hey Rhodey! Hey Roberta" Pepper hugged them

Rhodey kissed her head

"How you felling Pep? " Rhodey asked

"Good now" Pepper replied

"So I'm your brother" Rhodey smirked

"What do you me- oh the phone yeah I guess, well you are like on" Pepper said shyly

"It's fine Pepper and your like my little sister." Rhodey hugged her

"Well Pepper looks like your fine now, I have your check out papers in a bit"

The Doctor said and left

"Well looks like your going home, With ME " Roberta left to go sign her papers

"Well you'll be staying with us now" Rhodey said smiling

"I'm good with that" Pepper looked at Tony

"I can't wait " Tony replied

"I love you guys, your all the family I got" Pepper said to both of them

"We love you too" Rhodey relied

"Yeah and nothing is going to get I our way " Tony said

"Team Iron Man?" Rhodey asked

"Team Iron Man! " They all said

**Whoa! I hope you guys love that cause I know I did! But its so predictable. Sorry if you guys don't like it. But still enjoy I'll do a next one soon. Promise **


End file.
